The Hidden Strength of Quiet Waters
by possiblycrazee
Summary: Carsoncentric. Slight AU. Carson comes to Atlantis with a secret...
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Hidden Strength of Quiet Waters

Author: Hawkeye/Katy

Fandom: Stargate Atlantis

Rating: FRT

Pairing: Eventual Carson/Rodney

Dr Carson Beckett smiled to himself as he made his way down to the South Pier. He glanced up at the clear Lantean sky and out across the wide blue expanse of ocean surrounding the Ancient city and his smile grew wider. Walking out onto the pier, he glanced around to make sure no-one was watching him. Carson carefully sat down on the edge of the pier, took off his boots and socks and slid his bare feet into the cool, blue water with a soft sigh. He tilted his head up to the sky and closed his eyes, the gentle smile never leaving his face. Eyes still closed, he swished his feet lightly in the water. He sighed again, wishing he could stay here all afternoon.

"Beckett!" the voice came over his earpiece, causing him to jump and his eyes to fly open.

He sighed, tapping his comlink, "What is it, Rodney?"

The temperamental astrophysicist huffed, "I could be dying here, and all you have to say to me is 'What is it, Rodney?'"

Carson fought back a snicker, "If ye were dyin' ye woulda been wailin' and cryin' like the banshee, so aye, I say to ye, what is it, Rodney?"

"I've found something…" was followed by a scuffle and muffled swearing, "Ok, ok, Zelenka and I have found something."

Carson frowned, "Found what, Rodney?"

Zelenka's voice came over his comlink, "Do not know. Room, broom closet, do not know. Need gene carrier to open."

Carson looked puzzled, halting the movements of his feet in the water, "But Rodney has the gene…"

There was a scuffle, then Rodney's voice spoke to him again, "But I need to be taking readings and things from the outside. I've got the Major and Teyla coming with me… us… OW! Radek, I said us!" 

Ignoring the arguing scientists, Carson asked, "Well, if the Major's goin', why do ye need me?"

The Canadian managed to sound scathing, even over an earpiece, "Carson, we are going to look at an unknown alien room in an alien city. Knowing the Major, we'll probably all end up in the infirmary anyway."

Carson rolled his eyes, "Rodney, I am not droppin' everythin' because ye think ye may need a medic on a possible expedition to somethin' ye think could be a room that might be dangerous."

"Fine," the astrophysicist snapped back, "Be that way."

Carson's radio went dead and he breathed a sigh of relief. Now he could stay out here all afternoon, nothing but him and the blessed quiet of the water. His feet resumed their gentle swishing and his eyes slid closed again. Not even two minutes had gone by before his radio crackled to life in his ear again. He sighed. Sometimes it sucked being the CMO.

"Doctor Beckett?" Zelenka's accented voice came softly into his earpiece, as though he were trying not to be overheard.

"Radek?" Carson asked, confused, hadn't he just finished this conversation? 

"Am sorry to bother… but… am really thinking you should come down…" the Czech's voice got progressively lower until Carson had to strain to hear him.

"Radek? What's goin' on? Has somethin' happened? Speak up a bit, lad," Carson replied, worry shooting through him.

"Is Rodney," Zelenka said, voice still soft, "Is not hurt, but is… aahhh… when he switched radio off, ano? Turned to walk away, was talking about going down to room anyway… stumbled and swayed… thinks I did not see."

Carson winced, pulling his feet out the water and tugging on his socks, "The daft bugger. When was the last time he ate?"

"Do not know. Has not eaten since I have been in lab. That is since… 9? 9.30?" Zelenka said.

Carson yanked his boots on, cursing in Gaelic, "Stall him, Radek, I'll be down there, with food, in about 5 minutes."

"Ano, I can do that," the Czech answered, before signing off.

Still cursing in Gaelic, Carson went down to the infirmary, grabbing what he'd dubbed his 'Rodney-pack'. The pack contained everything needed to treat anaphylactic shock, hypoglycemia, minor cuts and bruises, burns and at least 3 doses of a fast-acting sedative. He then moved onto the mess hall, grabbing a tray of sandwiches and a flask of coffee, shooting the cook a grateful smile. With the Rodney-pack on his back and the sandwiches and coffee in his hands, Carson quickly walked down to the lab, wincing as he heard the raised voices of both Radek and Rodney.

"Radek! Grab your stuff! We are going, now!"

"Ne! We check schematics!"

"Fine! We check the schematics… and… oh my, I'm still right!" 

Radek muttered darkly in Czech as Carson sidled his way into the room, putting the sandwiches and coffee down on an empty desk. The Scot cleared his throat, making Rodney whirl around to snap at him. The astrophysicist swayed slightly on his feet. Carson sighed, taking two quick steps forward and steadying him. He led Rodney to a chair and sat him down. The astrophysicist shot him a glare. Carson gave him a mild look, before taking his pulse and feeling his forehead. Turning away, he picked up the tray and flask and deposited them on the desk in front of Rodney.

"Eat," he told him in a no-nonsense tone.

"I don't have time; we have to look at that room. Plus all the work I have to do around here," Rodney snapped, turning back to his laptop, still ranting about how much work he had.

Carson simply raised an eyebrow at Zelenka, picked up a sandwich off the tray and stuffed into Rodney's mouth, effectively gagging him, "Ye'll eat first."

Rodney shot the Scottish man a glare that would have sent most people screaming for the hills. But Carson Beckett was not most people. He simply returned Rodney's glare with a small smile and a mildly raised eyebrow. Gesturing to the sandwiches and coffee, he put the Rodney-pack down on the floor before sitting down next to Rodney. 

"Rodney, I saw ye swayin' on your feet, ye nearly stumbled and fell. You're skin is cold and clammy and your pulse is trying to beat its way outta your wrist. If ye dinna get that down ye, ye'll be well on the way to a hypoglycemic reaction. Just slow down for a bit, lad. That room'll still be there in the ten minutes it'll take ye to inhale your food."

Rodney sighed. The doctor's soft, calm voice with its lilting brogue always did it to him. Carson could probably ask him to jump off the balcony in that voice and he'd be halfway to the ground before he realized what a stupid idea it was. And he was pretty hungry. Rodney pulled the sandwiches towards him, not bothering to ask if it had citrus in it, he trusted that Carson would've checked, and started eating. He shot Zelenka a scowl as the Czech grinned.

Finishing the coffee and sandwiches, Rodney looked speculatively at Carson, "Well, Carson…"

Carson's eyes narrowed, "Well, Carson what?"

Rodney looked dubiously innocent, "Now that you're down here…"

"No," Carson said flatly.

"Come on, Carson, you know the Major… Everyone wants a piece of him," Rodney gave Zelenka an odd look as the Czech choked on his coffee, "He'll probably get called away just as I need him to turn something on. And before you say anything about me having the gene, I need to be on the laptop taking readings."

Carson sighed in exasperation, "Rodney…" he glanced up at the Canadian, "Oh fine… I'll go."

Both the Scottish doctor and the Canadian astrophysicist missed the soft chuckle and the knowing smile that flitted across Radek Zelenka's face. The two scientists and the medical doctor packed up their gear and set off towards the unidentified room. They met up with the Major and Teyla in the control room and headed off towards the hallway.

The team walked down the hallway, Sheppard and Teyla talking quietly together and McKay and Zelenka engrossed in a game of Prime, Not Prime. Carson sighed, wishing he were back on the South Pier, back in the water. How did he get roped into this? Oh aye, he thought sardonically, the gene. He frowned slightly, the fact that he had a crush the size of Ben Nevis on one Rodney McKay probably didn't help much either. He kept walking down the hallway after the others, still fervently wishing he was back on the South Pier.

Lost in his own thoughts, Carson didn't notice the team had stopped until he glanced up, almost running into Teyla. Flushing with embarrassment, he apologized, trying hard to ignore Zelenka's raised eyebrow, Rodney's annoyed frown and Sheppard's amused smirk. He stepped back, adjusted his pack slightly and glanced over at Rodney and Zelenka, who were talking excitedly over a laptop. 

"It's a database archive," Rodney babbled, his eyes bright, "It's the Ancient database only…"

"… is sorted, is organized, not like database we work with now," Zelenka interrupted, causing Rodney to glare at him.

Rodney turned back to the laptop, "It looks like anyone can access it, as long as someone with the gene initiates it," he trailed off, mumbling to himself.

Sheppard raised an eyebrow, "So… it's like the Lantean Public Library?" 

Rodney shot him a long-suffering look before continuing, "It just needs someone with the gene to go in first. You enter the archive by simply walking up to the door, placing your hand on the panel and saying your full name and title out loud."

The interest that had sparked in Carson's eyes at the thought of finally being able to access all the medical data the Ancients had in one spot faded at Rodney's last statement. He paled slightly. Full name and title? Holy crap. He felt Teyla's concerned gaze on him and shot her a quick smile. The smile flew off his face as soon as she turned away. This couldn't be happening. Not after the gene discovery. Maybe he could… No. He shook his head slightly and smirked mirthlessly. All the trouble he'd been through to hide this… and he was about to be outed by a door.

Rodney turned to Sheppard, "After you, Major."

Sheppard raised an eyebrow, "Why me? You have the gene now too."

Glaring as Zelenka barely suppressed a snicker, Rodney snarked back, "Yes, but you have the big gun… am I using words that are too long for you?" Rodney glared at the Czech scientist as this only made him laugh harder.

Sheppard just rolled his eyes, smirked at the still laughing Zelenka and moved up to the door, placing his hand on the panel, "Major John Andrew Sheppard."

The door lit up and slid open with a soft hiss. The two scientists grinned, both starting forward, bumping into each other as they both tried to step up to the door. Carson tried to surreptitiously back away, but stopped when Teyla gave him a quizzical glance. He took two more quick steps back when she turned back to watch Rodney and Zelenka fight over who would go next. Rodney won.

Grinning smugly, the astrophysicist moved up to the door and placed his hand on the panel, "Doctor Rodney Phillip McKay."

Muttering crossly in Czech, Zelenka followed close behind, "Doctor Radek Mikhail Vasily Zelenka," he said quickly, his accent broadening, his face creasing into a frown at Rodney's incredulous stare. 

"You what, now? I don't speak Czech," Rodney said, glancing once at Radek before shifting his gaze back to the archive room.

Zelenka glowered at him, "Is my name, Rodney."

Ignoring the bickering scientists, Teyla cast one more quizzical glance at Carson before moving up to the door herself, "Teyla Emmagan, leader of the Athosian people."

Carson stayed where he was, half in, half out of the shadows, glancing almost fearfully at the glowing door. Teyla shot him a concerned glance, before turning to Sheppard, elbowing the Major gently and gesturing to Carson. Sheppard frowned. Beckett wasn't normally this nervy around the Ancient stuff; he should have jumped at the chance to go through all the medical data in the archive room. Sheppard walked over to the door and gave Beckett his trademark grin.

"You coming, doc?"

Carson shot him a shaky smile in return, "Actually, Major… I think I'll stay here."

Rodney's eyebrows shot up into his hairline as he heard Carson's answer, "Come on, Carson, your middle name can't be as embarrassing as the hellish mouthful that Radek just came out with."

Carson backed away a few more steps, looking nervous, "I'd really rather stay here."

Rodney frowned, his blue eyes darkening with annoyance, "Carson, get over here! We need you to turn stuff on in case the Major decides to go make moony eyes at funky alien priestesses again."

Radek snickered, as Sheppard let out an indignant "Hey!"

Carson looked down at his feet, then back up, catching Rodney's eye and sighing, "Ok then, fine."

Looking nervously at the panel, Carson gingerly placed his hand on it and spoke, "Doctor Carson Angus Beckett, MD."

Nothing happened.

Radek frowned, muttering something in rapid-fire Czech, before turning to Rodney, "Did not work."

Rodney shot him a look, "Really? Well, thank you Doctor Obvious," before turning to Carson, "Carson, stop being petty, just open the damn door."

Carson winced at his tone, mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like a prayer in Gaelic, looked down at his feet and switched back to English, "Carson Angus Beckett, son of Aglaranna, Selkie of the Roane, and Fenian, Merman of the Great Sea…" here Carson paused, before closing his eyes and continuing in a much softer voice, "Uath Adétche, Abomination of the Fey, banished from their lands these last twenty-five years…"

Carson removed his hand from the panel and sighed sadly as the door slid open cheerfully. He eased his way into the archive room, heading for a computer in the corner, ignoring the stunned faces of his friends. He reached out a hand to turn it on using the gene by touch, then gave it up. He was outed now; he may as well be really outed. The team watched in confusion as Carson flicked his fingers lightly in the general direction of the computer. The confusion turned to shock as the computer and all the panels and data pads around it flared into life. Carson sat down at the terminal, running his fingers over the keys, occasionally flicking them in the direction of other computers. He plugged a data pad into the terminal and sat still and silent, the melancholy look not leaving his eyes. He pulled the data pad free, tucked it into his bag, stood up and headed for the door. 

"Where are you going?" Rodney's voice came from behind him.

Carson turned, confused, "Back to the infirmary."

"What! Why? You can't just pull a stunt like that then run away…" Rodney trailed off as he saw Carson's pale face and pain-filled eyes.

"Because I don't think I'm either needed nor wanted here anymore, lad," Carson replied with a sad smile, gesturing to the Major and Teyla, both of whom had their hands hovering over their P-90's.


	2. Chapter 2

With Carson's last comment ringing in his ears, Rodney watched in disbelief as the Scottish doctor packed up his things, gathered his bags and walked quickly out the door. Rodney shot Sheppard and Teyla a dirty look, and started gathering up his own things. Zelenka tilted his head at the astrophysicist, a knowing smile on his face, before also shooting Sheppard and Teyla a dirty look and returning to his work.

Rodney stuffed the last data pad into his backpack, "Radek, keep downloading the jumper schematics onto the data pads. Uh… if you can try for the…"

"… weapons chair system instructions and information, ano, ano, ano…" Zelenka interrupted, waving his hand vaguely in Rodney's direction.

Rodney jogged after the doctor, heading towards the infirmary. He stuck his head into Carson's office. Empty. He scowled. He saw the data pads and the back-pack Carson had been carrying leaning against the desk, so he knew the doctor had been here. He turned around, heading for Carson's quarters. He knocked on the door. No answer. He knocked louder. No answer. Using his newly acquired Ancient gene, Rodney opened the door to the Scot's quarters and poked his head in warily. Empty. Rodney's scowl grew bigger. He let the door slide shut and stomped down to the nearest transporter. Where was he? Ok, he said something about mermen… so… water… Rodney snorted. That narrowed it down to… just about everywhere. He sighed, looking at the transporter map. Pick a pier, any pier. Rodney wiggled his fingers and selected a pier at random.

Down on the East Pier, Carson sighed. His feet sat perfectly still in the water. He was outed. They knew. He swished his feet slowly in the water. He sighed again. He bowed his head, concentrating on the feel of the water around his feet. He failed to notice Rodney walking up behind him and stopping, staying uncharacteristically quiet. Carson looked down at his feet in the water. He swirled them in small circles, watching the play of the ripples around his ankles.

Carson's mouth twisted bitterly, "Uath Adétche," he said sadly to himself.

"What does that mean?" Rodney asked.

Carson jumped, yanking his feet out of the water. He whipped his head around, eyes widening. Seeing it was Rodney, he visibly relaxed. He sighed, sliding his feet back into the water. He turned away from Rodney. Bowing his head, he allowed his feet to resume their gentle swishing, hoping for a few moments silence before the inevitable questioning from Rodney. He heard Rodney sit down next to him, but didn't look up. Carson didn't want to see the horror, the fear, in Rodney's eyes. In anyone else's, aye, it would hurt, but in Rodney's… it would break him.

"What does it mean?" Rodney asked again.

"Uath Adétche," Carson said softly, keeping his head bowed, "It means 'foul creature'."

Rodney frowned, "Well, that's nice… why are you called that? And Selkies and Mermen? I mean, obviously they exist, you're one of them… but why did Atlantis recognize it? And… well I have lots of questions, but those will do for now."

Carson fought the smile that threatened to cross his face, steeled himself and turned to look at Rodney. He blinked slightly. Rodney looked back at him, blue eyes alight with curiosity. Curiosity? Not fear? Not horror? Carson tilted his head at him for a moment, surprised into silence. A small smile crossed his features. Typical Rodney.

He sighed, "You're not goin' to leave me alone until I tell ye, are ye Rodney?" his eyes crinkled slightly, showing he was joking.

Rodney shot him a crooked smile, "Nope."

Carson returned the smile, "Aye, didna think so. Ok…" he rubbed his face, collecting his thoughts, "Uath Adétche… they call me that because I'm, well, I'm a half-breed. They, the fey, don't think twice about gettin' human women pregnant, or someone from their own, well, species, but it's a complete taboo to get another fey, someone from another kind, pregnant," Carson sighed, "Which is exactly what my father did…"

Rodney frowned, "But, your mother, in Glasgow…"

"Isn't my biological mother," Carson said with a fond smile, "She's a wonderful lady I met after I was exiled, a nurse when I was doing my internship. She adopted me, so she's my mam."

Rodney smiled, gesturing for Carson to continue, "Ok… Atlantis… well, you know I was the one who discovered the gene? That was no accident. The Ancient gene is a fey gene. That's why I was the one who found it, and why that damned room demanded my fey title."

Rodney looked confused, "But, the Major, his gene is stronger than yours, right? How does that work?"

Carson snorted, "The Major has nothin' on me. I'm just more aware of mine," Carson gave Rodney a rueful smile, "I've been concentratin' more on not destroyin' things than makin' all the gizmos ye put in front of me work."

Rodney blinked, "Your gene is stronger than the Major's? But… in Antarctica… the chair… the drone…"

"Aye," Carson said with a shamefaced blush, "In Antarctica, and when we first arrived here, I was terrified. My affinity is with water. Antarctica is one big ice floe. Atlantis is surrounded by water. I was so scared I'd break somethin', or cause irreparable damage, or… aoidhe tairmiscim… hurt someone. The drone was a mistake… I, well, I got a bit annoyed at bein' dragged around the base to turn things on. I accidentally set the drone off."

Rodney looked at Carson, his own face flushing lightly, "Well… I… if I'd known…"

Carson giggled, "Rodney, if ye'd know ye woulda dragged me round the base more, mebbe even out onto the ice shelf… just to see what I could do, ye know ye woulda."

Rodney nodded, grinning sheepishly, "All in the name of science," he said, waving his hands airily, before looking curious again, "Just what can you do?"

Carson sighed, rolling his eyes, "Shoulda seen that one comin'. That's the thing with bein' Uath Adétche, a half-breed, Rodney, no-one, not even me, is entirely sure what I can do."

Rodney stared, "You mean you don't know? You haven't tried?"

Carson raised an eyebrow at him, "No. I haven't. I've spent the last twenty-five years tryin' to pass for human. Selkies can shape-shift into seals, and Mermen can create sea-storms and have some control over the sea, I know that much."

Rodney blinked at him, "You can turn into a seal?" he asked incredulously.

Carson grinned, "Nope. That's the one thing I know for certain I canna do."

"So…" Rodney mused, "You could… possibly… create sea-storms and control the sea?"

Carson shot him a don't-go-there look, before sighing, "Yes, Rodney, I could… possibly… create sea-storms and control waves and such. I don't know."

"Try it."

"What!"

"Try it. What better place to see if you can do something weird than in an alien galaxy that's full of weird?" Rodney said excitedly, eyes lighting up.

"No, Rodney, you dinna understand…"

"Neither do you, if what you're telling me is right. You have no idea what you can do."

Carson's eyes flashed. They narrowed at Rodney, whose own eyes widened, realizing he may have pushed Carson a little too far. Carson stood up. Rodney followed suit, opening his mouth to babble an apology. Carson held up a hand, blue eyes calming slightly. He looked out over the blue expanse of ocean. His lips curled up in a small smile. He turned back to Rodney, whose jaw dropped. Carson's eyes… instead of the clear, calm sea-blue they normally were, Carson's eyes had darkened, specks of pale blue, green and white dancing in their depths, like the caps of waves. Rodney opened his mouth to speak again, realized he had no idea what to say and closed it again. Carson turned his gaze back to the ocean. His head canted slowly to the side, a look of concentration flitting across his face. Rodney watched, stunned, as the water around the East Pier started to swirl, mimicking the patterns Carson had previously been making with his feet. The astrophysicist took a step forward, looking down at the water. The water eddied, whirling gently in a figure-eight, creating whirlpools that could not possibly exist in nature.

The concentration faded from the Scot's face. The waters slowed and finally stopped, leaving no evidence of their previous activities. Carson blinked, his eyes returning to normal. Rodney gaped. Still staring at the waters, Rodney crouched down by the pier. He swept his hand through the water that had once housed the impossible whirlpools. Rodney stood up, finding himself looking at Carson's back. The Scot was standing on the edge of the Pier, staring out over the sea. He turned back to Rodney, a small smile on his face.

"Happy now?" he asked.

Rodney just blinked, "Not really. That was… and you just…" he glared as Carson snorted with laughter, "What?"

"Nothing, lad, nothing," Carson grinned.

Rodney put his hand up to his ear, frowning as someone spoke over his radio. His eyes widened. He scooped up his backpack, gesturing to Carson to follow. Still listening to the voice over his earpiece, Rodney's frown grew deeper. He let out a startled gasp, breaking into a jog, not bothering to check if Carson was still following. He was. Rodney raced into his lab, breathing hard. Zelenka rushed up to him. The Czech's face was pale.

"Radek, what is going on?" Rodney growled.

The Czech brought up a schematic, "Wraith are coming."

"WHAT!" Rodney yelled, causing the room at large to wince, "Why didn't they come up on the radar sooner? Surely we would've picked up a hive ship…"

"Ano, would pick up hive ship…" the Czech interrupted, waving his hands in frustration, "But, no hive ship, just darts. Many, many darts."

"How many is many, Radek?" Rodney asked, moving over to the nearest computer.

"Stovky," the Czech answered helplessly, "Ah, hundreds, maybe one or two hundred."

"Holy crap," Carson breathed, before rushing out of the room, "I'll be in the infirmary!"

Rodney swore. He scowled at the screen in front of him, fingers moving furiously over the keyboard. He swore again. Rodney spun in his chair, reaching for a data pad and connecting it to the laptop in front of him. His fingers flew over the keys once again. Without warning, his hands stopped. Zelenka watched as Rodney's face paled. He heard Rodney's murmured 'Oh no'. The Czech moved around to Rodney's shoulder. He read the display. Zelenka closed his eyes in defeat. Rodney's fingers moved over the keys once more. The Canadian thumped his fist down on the desk and swore once more.

"Mamrd! Zmrde zkurvenej! Svůj posrat!" Zelenka kicked an unfortunate office chair.

Rodney buried his face in his hands, "I should probably be glad I didn't understand that, shouldn't I?" when the Czech curses continued, Rodney turned around to look at Radek, "We need to tell Elizabeth."


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** The Hidden Strength of Quiet Waters

**Author:** Hawkeye/Katy

**Fandom:** Stargate Atlantis

**Rating:** FRT

**Pairing:** Rodney/Carson

**Thanks:** I realized as I was about to post this that I hadn't included any thanks in this yet. So here goes. Better late than never, I suppose. Thanks to my mate, Nox/BJ, and Onigami/Ryan, for reading over this fic. But major, major thanks in this story go to Alex/Odysseus. Without her help this story would never have had a title. Thank you much, Alex.

Rodney hauled himself to his feet, picking up the laptop and walking out of the lab. Radek followed him, still cursing softly in Czech. The two scientists hurried down to the control room, their faces somber. Turning into the hallway, the two paused, hearing raised voices. Elizabeth and Sheppard. Glancing at each other, Zelenka and Rodney carried on down the hall, sticking their heads around the corner. They stopped as they saw Elizabeth and Sheppard standing on the bridge, facing each other down, yelling loudly.

"I don't care, Elizabeth! You weren't there!" Sheppard yelled, obviously continuing a conversation that had been going on for a while.

"John, you can't honestly expect me to believe that a door that recognized titles wouldn't open when Carson introduced himself as a doctor, but opened when he went into a long-winded, detailed introduction about mermen and…" Elizabeth waved her hands in frustration, "Whatever else it was!"

"If anyone else had come to me with that story, I'd react the same way," John sighed, "But… I swear to you, that's what happened."

"Where is Carson now?"

"I have no idea. Infirmary, maybe? Teyla and I were pretty freaked out. We both had our hands over our guns, he noticed and left."

"Elizabeth!" Rodney called, hurrying into the gateroom, Zelenka on his heels.

"Not now, Rodney," Elizabeth answered, before turning back to the Major, "Do you think he's a threat?"

"What! Carson?" Rodney interrupted, "You have to be kidding. But… that's beside the point… Elizabeth, we need to talk to you."

"Rodney, please, this is an important, private discussion. Whatever it is can wait," Elizabeth snapped.

"No, can not wait," Radek cut in, "Wraith darts are approaching Atlantis."

"What!" Elizabeth and Sheppard exclaimed in unison.

"How many?" Sheppard asked.

"Almost two hundred," Rodney replied.

"Power up the shield, we'll wait them out," Elizabeth said, turning back to the Major, "Major Sheppard, my office please."

The two walked off, leaving the two scientists staring after them. Rodney and Radek turned to look at each other in disbelief. Elizabeth had just turned away from finding out the most important part of the crisis. This was not good. Grabbing Radek's arm, Rodney pulled him into a deserted corner. He looked at the Czech for a moment, biting his lip, before speaking quickly.

"Radek… when I went to talk to Carson… he… we talked about who he was, what he could do. Radek, he created whirlpools off the East Pier just by thinking about it! There's a possibility he could create storms and control the ocean."

"My God…" Radek breathed, before starting slightly and staring up at Rodney, "You mean…? Ask Carson to help? Rodney… is that good idea?"

Rodney sighed, rubbing a hand over his tired face, "Right now, it's the only idea I've got."

Radek nodded slowly, "I will be on balcony by research lab. Will have good visual from there."

With that, the bespectacled Czech scientist took off towards the labs. Rodney watched him leave for a moment, once again thanking every deity in creation that Radek was his second-in-command. The man just took everything in his stride. Turning away from the Czech scientist, Rodney broke into a jog, heading towards the infirmary. He turned a corner, coming to an abrupt halt as he saw Carson finish talking with a Marine.

"Here… take some ibuprofen now. Then when this is over, come back and I'll give you some more. Alright, lad?"

"Yessir, Doctor Beckett," the Marine answered, before jogging off and throwing over his shoulder, "Thanks!"

"Not a worry, lad," Carson threw over his own shoulder as he hurried on towards the infirmary.

"Carson!" Rodney called after the doctor.

"Not now, Rodney, I've got to get the infirmary prepped for the inevitable casualties this wraith attack will bring about."

"Carson!" Rodney jogged after him, grabbing him by the elbow, before continuing in a low voice, "Carson, unless you help us, there won't be an infirmary to prep!"

Carson turned to Rodney, face pale, "What? What's that supposed to mean?"

Rodney looked at him, biting his lip, face worried, "It means that the shield can't hold back another wave of wraith darts, there isn't enough power. I tried telling Elizabeth, but she was too busy yelling at the Major to listen. Carson, please…"

Carson tilted his head up to Rodney's worried gaze, "I don't know if I can…"

Rodney gave a short, bitter laugh, "Carson… we can either throw whatever you've got at the wraith darts… and maybe win… Or we can sit here and wait to die. Personally, I'd like to take my chances with your voodoo."

Carson's brow crinkled, "It's not voodoo," he retorted absently, lost in thought, "Fine… I'll do what I can. But… Rodney… ye have to understand… I don't even know exactly what I can do."

"Somehow I don't think Atlantis cares," Rodney answered, grabbing Carson's arm and jogging towards the balcony that looked over the South Pier.

Rodney and Carson barged through the knot of people gathered on the balcony, until Carson was at the front, looking out over the huge Lantean ocean, Rodney and Zelenka on either side of him. Despite the horror going on around him, the sight of the wide blue expanse of ocean made the corners of Carson's mouth curl up. Rodney caught the small smile and nudged the doctor, gesturing for him to 'do his thing'. Carson took a deep breath and tried to concentrate, but was interrupted by a hand on his shoulder and a voice by his ear.

"Hey doc! Shouldn't you be down in the infirmary or something?" Sheppard said, frowning slightly.

"Or somethin'," Carson agreed, giving Rodney a helpless look.

"Major, you are in the way of the only thing stopping the wraith darts from destroying this city… You like Atlantis? Move! And get these gawping idiots off the damn balcony!" Rodney snapped at the hapless military man.

Carson shot Rodney a grateful look as the Major, looking decidedly confused, but knowing Rodney's moods began to move the knot of personnel off the balcony, until only himself, Bates, Elizabeth, Teyla, Zelenka, Rodney and Carson remained. Looking decidedly freaked out, Carson shot Rodney a shaky smile before turning back to the balcony. He placed his hands on the balcony railing and closed his eyes. A look of concentration flitted across his face, prompting Elizabeth to ask Rodney what was going on. Carson's eyes opened and he frowned. He turned back to Rodney.

"I dinna have enough contact with the water," he scowled.

"Huh?" Sheppard asked confusedly.

"Hush, John," Zelenka murmured absently.

Carson frowned, lost in thought. He brought a hand up to wipe away the fine coating of ocean spray on his face and stopped. He turned back to Rodney, a determined look on his face. The spray from the sea. If he could… Ignoring Elizabeth's repeated questioning of what was going on and Rodney's startled gasp, Carson pulled off his shirt. His eyes slid closed and his lips curled up as the sea spray fell on his now bare chest. He turned his back on his audience, placed his hands on the balcony, closed his eyes and concentrated.

"Rodney… what is he doing?" Sheppard said, looking from the now-shirtless doctor to the stunned astrophysicist and back again.

"Hush, John," Zelenka murmured again, this time nudging the Major in the side.

Rodney watched Carson avidly, his eyes never leaving the Scot. He frowned in concern as Carson stilled, seemingly stopping breathing. He took a step towards the doctor, but his attention was diverted. Rodney blinked in surprise as a drop of rain hit him in the nose, followed quickly by another and another, until both the Scot and the Canadian were standing in the middle of a deluge. Squinting against the rain, Rodney tilted his head back, his jaw dropping as he saw the blackened skies and the churning thunderstorm above him. He dropped his head back down to look at Carson, taking another step towards him, ignoring Elizabeth's yell to come back. Rodney let out a startled gasp as Carson's eyes snapped open, revealing the same darkened blue, flecked with green and white that Rodney had seen on the East Pier. He heard a sound behind him and spun to see Sergeant Bates with his gun up. Without even thinking about it, Rodney moved in front of Carson, staring down the Sergeant. Eyes wide, face pale, Rodney saw Radek talking quietly to the Major, before the Major turned to Bates.

"Stand down, Sergeant, that's an order."

Breathing a sigh of relief as Bates reluctantly lowered his gun, Rodney turned around to watch Carson again. His head tilted to the side as he watched the doctor lift his hands off the balcony railing, almost as though he were conducting an orchestra. He frowned again, then stared as he looked past Carson to the Lantean sea. His jaw dropped again as he watched the waves. More tsunamis than waves, his scientific mind told him pedantically. Either way, they were huge. Rodney gaped as one of Carson's arms came up and, seemingly without effort, threw a wave at an incoming wraith dart. The wave clipped the dart, which wobbled for a few moments, before correcting itself and continuing its attack. Carson frowned. Rodney watched as he clenched his fist, holding the waves in check, before bringing up his other arm and gesturing almost carelessly at the dart and the five it flew in formation with.

A crack of thunder was heard and a bolt of lightning split the sky. The people on the balcony watched, completely stunned as all six wraith darts were blown out of the sky. Almost as one, they backed up until their backs were pressed against the wall. Rodney's eyes widened, as Carson's shoulders slumped and he let out a soft gasp when the darts exploded. He went to take a step forward, but was stopped by Radek's hand on his arm. The Czech shook his head at him. This was Carson's domain now. Rodney watched worriedly as Carson visibly straightened, looking around, catching sight of a wraith dart swooping low over the water. Carson frowned slightly, reaching for another lightning bolt, before pausing. Rodney frowned with him. What was he doing? The dart was right there. Carson stared at the dart, seemingly waiting for it. Then without warning he simply unclenched his fist, releasing the fury of the waves onto the single dart stupid enough to fly low.

Rodney stared, his back pressed against the wall, spray from the roiling seas hitting him in the face. His eyes were wide, not with fear, like everyone around him, but with awe. This new Carson… my God… Rodney's eyes ran over him. Carson stood, deaf to the world around him. The muscles in his bare chest rippled as he threw out his arms, commanding the sea. His arms strained, like the power of the waves and the ravaging storm could overthrow him at any time. But the look in his eyes told a different story. Oh God, Rodney thought, his eyes. Carson's normally warm and placid blue eyes were dark with anger and they blazed. Rodney suppressed a shiver of something that was definitely not fear. There were many words that could describe the Carson they knew before. Calm. Warm. Comforting. Placid. Peaceful. Gentle. There was only one word that could describe Carson right now. Powerful.

Arms straining, Carson made one final gesture towards the last formation of wraith darts. Another lightning bolt streaked through the sky, blowing five out of the six out of the sky and sending the final dart swooping in low. He lowered his arm and unclenched his fist, shoulders slumping, swaying precariously. The previously controlled waves exploded over the unfortunate dart, sending it spinning into the ocean. Carson's eyes slid closed and he lowered his hands back to the balcony. Rodney stepped forward, reaching one hand out to Carson as the doctor swayed on his feet. He took another step closer. Carson turned a pale, tired face towards Rodney. He shot the Canadian a shaky smile. Rodney returned the smile, which faded rapidly as Carson's eyes rolled back in his head and he collapsed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** The Hidden Strength of Quiet Waters

**Author:** Hawkeye/Katy

**Fandom:** Stargate Atlantis

**Rating:** FRT

**Pairing:** Rodney/Carson and Sheppard/Zelenka

Tucking one of Carson's arms over his shoulder, Rodney struggled to support the doctor's weight. Radek ran forward, ignoring Sheppard's yell, taking hold of Carson's other arm. Together, the two scientists maneuvered the unconscious doctor down to the infirmary. They placed him carefully onto a bed, Rodney yelling for a doctor the entire time. Radek glanced behind him, winced slightly and placed a hand on the frantic astrophysicist's arm.

"Rodney…" Zelenka said softly.

"Damn it! Where are all the medics? Get your rattle-shaking asses in here!" Rodney yelled, ignoring Zelenka.

"Rodney!" Zelenka called.

Rodney spun on the Czech, "What!"

Zelenka pointed to the pale-faced medical staff, their backs pressed up against the wall, all staring at Carson in horror, "Will not help," he said softly.

Rodney turned, finally seeing the medical staff lining the back wall. His eyes widened, then darkened with anger. How dare they! They were medics; they all took the Hippocratic Oath. Rodney took a step towards the cowering medics, but was stopped by a low moan. He spun on his heel and hurried over to the bed, glancing over his shoulder at the infirmary staff.

"Get out. If you aren't going to help, then get out."

Carson blinked slowly, hearing a muffled voice. Rodney? He turned his head to the side, catching sight of the Canadian staring down at him, worrying his lip between his teeth. Carson struggled to sit up, wincing as his head throbbed. Rodney put an arm around his shoulders, using his other arm to raise the bed into a sitting position. He eased Carson back onto the pillows. Carson winced again as his head throbbed painfully.

Rodney frowned, "What's wrong? Are you in pain?"

Carson shook his head, and immediately wished he hadn't, "Oh ow. No, lad, I'm alright. It's just a headache."

Rodney moved over to the drug cabinet, "Well, aspirin for headaches, or paracetamol," he turned back to Carson, "Which one?"

Carson winced again, "The ibuprofen, actually, Rodney. The key's in my desk drawer, second from the left. The ibuprofen should be on the third shelf, back right corner."

Rodney found the key easily, moving to the cabinet and hesitantly searching through, looking for the ibuprofen. He pulled out bottle after bottle, finally finding the one he was looking for. He grabbed the bottle of ibuprofen. He turned back to Carson, noticing that Radek had already gotten the Scot a glass of water. He opened the bottle, handing it to Carson, unsure of what the doctor wanted. Carson shook out 2 tablets before handing the bottle back to Rodney and giving the Canadian a wan smile. With a barely concealed wince, Carson downed the ibuprofen. He sat back against the pillows and glanced around the infirmary, his gaze coming back to Rodney and Zelenka.

"Where's my staff?" he asked, confusion on his face.

The two scientists looked away, before Zelenka spoke, "Staff were scared. Did not want to help. Rodney threw them out."

"Scared?" Carson whispered, his face falling, "They were scared of me?"

Zelenka nodded sadly, "Am sorry, Carson. Do not think this will be taken very well. Rodney and I know you save Atlantis, but…" the Czech shook his head.

Rodney snorted, "But nobody else would even let us finish. They don't know that the shield failed after the first wave of darts."

Carson sighed, "I expected as much, Rodney. Now do ye see why I never tried anything or told anyone?"

Rodney nodded, opening his mouth to speak. He was interrupted, however, by the arrival of a group of four Marines. The two scientists and the doctor turned to face them, blinking in surprise. The Marines marched into the infirmary, armed to the teeth, their faces stoic. What was obviously the leader stepped forward.

"Doctor McKay, Doctor Zelenka, Doctor Weir wants you in the boardroom ASAP."

Zelenka raised an eyebrow, "And Carson?"

The Marine spoke again, "We'll stay here with Doctor Beckett."

Rodney's eyes widened, "Carson's under military guard!"

The Marine sighed, "Look, Doctors, we all saw what Doctor Beckett did. Please, Doctor McKay, let me finish…" he said, as Rodney opened his mouth to interrupt, "We also overheard you talking in the hall about the shield. So, we know that what the doc did was for the good of the city."

Another Marine stepped up, "And with all due respect, Doctor Beckett, that was pretty damn cool!"

Carson shot the Marine a wan smile, "Thank you, son."

Rodney and Radek looked first at Carson, then at each other. Carson shot them a small smile and waved them off. The Marines set up their posts, the leader and the 'pretty-damn-cool' Marine took up places on either side of Carson's bed. Radek headed for the door, Rodney following behind him, shooting Carson a glance over his shoulder. With a barely concealed sigh, Rodney pushed open the door to the boardroom and took a seat opposite Elizabeth.

Elizabeth glanced around the table, "As much as it pains me to do this, I've called this meeting so that we can determine whether or not Doctor Beckett, now that his true identity and abilities have been brought to light, is a threat to this city and the people within it." 

Rodney stared at her, stunned, "You can't be serious."

Sergeant Bates glared at him from his seat next to Elizabeth, "Did you see what he did? How can you say he's not a security risk? He's a danger to the entire city!"

Rodney shot him an 'are-you-always-this-stupid?' glare, before retorting sarcastically, "Oh yeah, because the man who won't think his hall light on for fear of blowing something up is so sinister and dastardly… Oh help me, save me; I'm shaking in my military issue boots."

Radek gave Bates an equally offensive look, muttering darkly in Czech before continuing, "My God! Is Carson… is man who won't fly jumpers, won't sit in weapons chair unless Rodney throw temper tantrum and scream like little girl!"

Both scientists turned to Sheppard and Teyla, looking for allies, but finding none. Teyla and Sheppard both looked apologetic, but stuck to their guns. In their eyes, Carson was a threat. Rodney blinked in shock. This wasn't happening. Zelenka murmured something in Czech, shaking his head, before turning back to the rest of the group.

"Do not see, do you?" he said in disbelief, "Carson saved Atlantis. Would all be dead if not for Carson."

Sergeant Bates let out an inelegant snort. Elizabeth gave a small condescending smile. Teyla made a disbelieving noise. Only the Major stayed silent, but his eyes still held a measure of skepticism. Zelenka's eyes narrowed and he let out a string of what were obviously Czech curses. Rodney glared around the table. He scowled at each person in turn. Then he dropped his eyes to the table before speaking in an uncharacteristically quiet voice.

"Radek is right. If Carson hadn't done what he did, we wouldn't be here right now. Atlantis wouldn't be here right now. There wasn't enough power in the shield to hold back the second wave of Wraith darts. That's what we were trying to tell you. That's what you didn't have time to listen to," Rodney looked up, fire in his eyes, "And now, you're sitting here criticizing the person who risked everything to save this city and the people in it?"

"Rodney," Elizabeth started, using her diplomat's voice.

"Don't, Elizabeth, just don't," Rodney interrupted scathingly, "You and I both know that if any of the military had done what Carson did, you'd be bowing down and worshipping them as heroes. But because it was Carson, because it was a civilian, because it was your CMO, you're waving your arms and yelling 'threat, threat, threat'."

Elizabeth stared at the irate astrophysicist across the table from her. Rodney glared back, eyes flashing angrily, before getting to his feet and walking out of the boardroom. She turned to Zelenka and opened her mouth to speak. Zelenka held up his hand, pushed his glasses up his nose, and beat her to it.

"Do not ask me to change his mind. Will not do it," Zelenka said calmly.

"But surely, Dr. Zelenka, you can see…" Elizabeth started.

"Ano," Zelenka started, his own eyes flashing in anger, "Can see. Can see that Rodney is right. Will not try to change his mind, Dr. Weir, because I agree with him."

Zelenka snorted inelegantly and continued, "If Rodney had not gone to Carson for help, what would you have done? Blamed him. Blamed us. Because science team all-powerful, science team fix everything. Military… jít špatně… go wrong… svůj dobrý… its ok. Because science team will fix."

Zelenka stood up as well, brutally aware that his English had gotten steadily worse as he had gotten angrier. He watched as Elizabeth's mouth opened and closed like a goldfish. He looked at each person at the table in turn, pausing at Sheppard and shaking his head sadly. Turning on his heel, the Czech scientist walked out.

Outside the boardroom, Rodney leaned against the wall with a sigh and closed his eyes. This was bad. How could they, how could anyone, believe that Carson was a threat? Carson Beckett, the eternally compassionate. The only member of the medical team who didn't treat Rodney like he was a whining hypochondriac and one of Rodney's few real friends. Something more than a friend, if Rodney wanted to admit it to himself. He rubbed his temples tiredly, opening his eyes as he heard footsteps stop in front of him. He looked down into Radek's concerned face, the Czech holding out a hand to help him off the wall.

"Radek?" Rodney said, taking the Czech's hand and allowing himself to be pulled back to his feet.

"Ano?" Zelenka answered, pushing his glasses further up his nose.

"Why did you do that? Defend Carson I mean…" Rodney continued, looking uncharacteristically confused.

The Czech shrugged, "Is Carson. Is my friend," Radek's face broke into a devilish smirk, "Also, have seen the way you look at him, ano? If bossman is playing doctor with doctor, can't yell at second-in-command for relationship with Major."

Zelenka grinned as Rodney choked and spluttered, "You what!" the Canadian coughed out, "You… the Major…?"

Radek pasted an innocent look onto his face, "What? Is problem?"

"No, no," Rodney assured him, "Just… startled me, that's all." 

Radek nodded, "Good, good. Now, you talk to Carson, ano? I talk to John, see if I change his mind."

Rodney just blinked at his second-in-command before turning to walk towards Carson's quarters, "That was an image I didn't need, Radek." 

The deceptively innocent look wormed its way back onto Zelenka's face, "What?" before morphing into a decidedly evil smirk, "He is one with big gun, ano?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** The Hidden Strength of Quiet Waters

**Author:** Hawkeye/Katy

**Fandom:** Stargate Atlantis

**Rating:** FRT

**Pairing:** Rodney/Carson and Sheppard/Zelenka

Rodney's jaw dropped and he stared at Zelenka's retreating back. Blinking after the Czech scientist, Rodney shook his head and carried on walking down the hall. Heading towards the infirmary, Rodney frowned as he heard the sound of raised voices. He sped up, turning the corner into the infirmary. He frowned as he saw the Marines trying to convince an irate Carson that he shouldn't leave the infirmary.

"Carson?" Rodney frowned.

"I know I was under military guard, but this is ridiculous! They willna even let me go back to my quarters!" Carson fumed.

Rodney watched as the water in the glasses on the desk started to whirl alarmingly, "Carson… calm down…"

Rodney turned to the Marine leader, "If he's with me, can he leave?"

The Marine leader shrugged, "Don't see why not. If anyone gets annoyed, I'll just say you pulled rank on me and threatened to screw over the enviro controls in my room."

Rodney smirked, "You'd be right. Come on, Carson."

The Canadian and the Scot left the infirmary, both staying quiet. Carson walked silently, his head bowed. Rodney struggled, trying to find the words to explain what had gone on in the boardroom. All too soon they reached Carson's quarters. Carson opened his door, pausing in the doorway. He looked up at Rodney, before gesturing to him to come in.

"Supposed to be stayin' with me aren't ye, lad?" Carson said dryly.

Moving into the room, Rodney sighed, "I only said that so you could get out of there. If you don't want me hanging around I can go…"

Carson shook his head, "Nah, I'd welcome the company."

Rodney sat down on Carson's desk chair, still trying to find the words to explain the boardroom debacle. He shot Carson a smile as the doctor placed a cup of coffee by his elbow. Carson took a seat opposite him and looked at him, trying to work out what was going on inside the astrophysicist's head.

"Just spit it out, Rodney. What they said about me in the boardroom canna be worse than anythin' my biological mother threw at me when I was small."

Rodney winced, "They were saying that you're a threat to the security of Atlantis. I told them, and Radek told them, that that was stupid. But…"

Carson looked at him, "But they wouldna listen?"

Rodney shook his head, "I walked out before they could say anything else. Zelenka hung around, but he said they just tried to get him to change my mind," he snorted, "Like that would happen."

Carson smiled, "True."

Rodney glanced up at him, sipping his coffee, "How's your head?"

Carson gave him a rueful glance, "Hurts like a… well… it hurts. I dinna think it's the kinda headache that can be fixed with ibuprofen."

Rodney winced in sympathy, before frowning, "I can't believe they're just willing to believe you're a threat to Atlantis," the Canadian scowled, waving his hands in frustration, his voice getting louder, "I mean, if it was one of the military they'd all be bowing down and worshipping them. But…"

"Rodney, please…" Carson interrupted, one hand against his head, "It's nothing more than I expected anyway. That's why I didna try to see what I could do."

Rodney looked at Carson, stunned, "How can you be so calm? Everyone except me, Radek and those Marines think you're going to pull the city down around our ears!"

Carson frowned. He kept his fingers pressed to his temples. God, his head hurt. Rodney wasn't helping it much, either. He loved the man dearly, but dear lord, he wished he would just shut up! Massaging his temples lightly, Carson tried to ignore both the throbbing in his head and the Rodney in his room. He glanced up, wincing at a particularly loud exclamation from the astrophysicist.

"Rodney…" he murmured, fingers still pressed against his temples.

"Rodney…" he tried again, a bit louder, sighing as the Canadian kept talking.

"Rodney!" Carson snapped finally losing his temper.

"What?" Rodney said, a frown on his face, looking slightly annoyed at being interrupted.

"I am fey! I am not human! I am a freak!" Carson shouted, "Mo Chreach! I am a freak among freaks! It is only normal that they would be scared of me!"

Rodney watched, fear mixed in with something that was definitely not fear, as Carson got angrier and angrier. He let out a startled yelp as his coffee mug was yanked out of his hand by an unseen force and smashed against the far wall, the coffee still hanging in the air, swirling manically. He blinked, resisting the urge to back away as Carson stalked towards him, eyes glowing the same darkened blue he had seen on the East Pier and the balcony. His breath came a little quicker as Carson stopped in front of him, staring up at him with his fey eyes. Carson blinked, his eyes returning to normal.

"Even you're scared of me, Rodney, no matter how hard ye try to hide it," he said sadly, grabbing a new cup and gesturing to the coffee still hanging in mid-air, smirking bitterly as it flowed into the new cup.

Rodney snorted, "Shows how much you know, then."

Carson blinked, turning to face him, "Ye what?"

"I'm not scared of you. The storms, the waves, the whole drowning wraith darts thing… yeah, that was pretty scary… But I'm not scared of you," Rodney said calmly, the corner of his mouth curling up in a crooked smile.

Carson frowned, "But the storms, the waves… that's all part of who I am, Rodney."

Rodney raised an eyebrow, "I only found out about that yesterday, Carson. Give me a little time to get used to it."

Carson's eyes widened incredulously, "A Thighearna! For the love of God, Rodney! I'm a freak!"

It was Rodney's turn to frown, "Will you stop saying that? I got called a freak because I had a high IQ…"

Carson took a step forward; eyes darkening, blue, green and white dancing in their depths, "Air m'onair! I think this mebbe a little different, aye? Look at me, Rodney!"

Rodney fidgeted slightly, staring at Carson, his breath quickening, "I… oh… trust me, Carson…" Rodney's eyes widened slightly, his voice squeaking a little, "Believe me… I'm looking…"

Carson blinked, his eyes returning to their normal sea blue, "Rodney?"

Rodney fidgeted some more, blushing furiously, bowing his head, trying not to look at the Scot. Carson blinked again. Was Rodney… blushing? He tilted his head to the side, fighting a blush of his own. He was… Rodney was blushing. Now, why would he…? Oh… Carson's eyes widened. Surely not? Rodney? This time Carson couldn't fight the blush that crept over his face. Gu sealladh saelbh oirnn! That was… oh Lord… Carson took a hesitant step towards Rodney.

"Rodney?" Carson asked quietly.

Rodney kept his head bowed, "So… now you know. I'll leave," Rodney risked a small smile, "Just don't tell the Marines."

Carson grabbed his elbow as Rodney tried to leave, shaking his head, "And if I dinna want ye to leave?"

Rodney blinked, gaping at the Scot, "Eh?" he asked stupidly.

Carson flushed lightly, tilting his head up to look at Rodney, sliding his hand down Rodney's forearm and entwining their fingers. Rodney blinked, looking first at Carson's face, then down at their entwined hands, then back up at Carson's face again. He opened his mouth to speak, realized he had no idea what he wanted to say and closed his mouth again. Carson smiled. Speechless Rodney. It was a good look. Still blushing, Carson tilted his head up and brushed a chaste kiss over the astrophysicist's lips.

"What," Carson said softly, "If I dinna want ye to leave?"

Rodney blinked again, "Oh?" before realization dawned, "Oh!"

Carson grinned, "Aye, lad, oh…"

Rodney shot him a look, "Don't you think you should stop calling me 'lad' now?" before leaning in to kiss Carson thoroughly.

Carson wandered through Atlantis, absently reading a medical journal on his way to Rodney's lab. Without looking up he flicked his fingers at the door, the corners of his mouth curling up in satisfaction as it slid open cheerfully. He closed his journal, tucking it under his arm. God, it felt good to be able to be himself here, to be all of who he was. His brow crinkled slightly, it had taken a lot of getting used to. And there were still people who wouldn't let him treat them, preferring to deal with Doctor Biro or Doctor Kusanagi. Aye, and that hurt. He snickered, but the Atlantis gossip vine had come through. Radek had 'talked' to John (though Carson seriously doubted much talking had gone on) and changed his mind, who had then talked to Teyla and convinced her of Carson's non-threatening nature, who had then talked to Elizabeth and managed to sway Doctor Weir's mind, who had then ordered Sergeant Bates to pull his head outta his behind. Well, Carson amended, not in so many words.

Carson stuck his head into Rodney's lab. There he was. Rodney didn't look up from his computer as he fumbled blindly for his coffee mug. The astrophysicist took a sip, frowned at his screen and put the cup down again, before typing furiously, still scowling. Carson sidled into the room, putting one finger to his lips as Radek caught sight of him. The Czech grinned and nodded, returning to his own work, but still watching the fey and the astrophysicist. As Rodney fumbled for his coffee mug again, Carson flicked his fingers at it. The coffee in the mug stealthily flowed out, hanging in mid-air about 6 inches above the Canadian's desk. Radek fought back a snicker, his face turning red as he tried to contain his laughter. Rodney tried to take a sip from his now-empty cup. He frowned, blinking down at it. He turned, frowning, as Zelenka howled with laughter.

Rodney sighed, catching sight of his coffee hanging in mid-air and his grinning lover. He raised an eyebrow at Carson, placing his mug back down on the desk. Carson grinned at him, a look of concentration flickering across his face. Rodney's coffee swirled manically in the air. Radek applauded, still snorting with laughter. Carson gave a mock-bow, flicking his fingers at the coffee again. The coffee swirled into an almost floral pattern. Rodney frowned, glancing from Radek to Carson and back again.

"Can I have my coffee back now?" he asked dryly.

Carson grinned at him, flicking his fingers again, making the coffee swirl into a rudimentary face and blow Rodney a raspberry. Rodney raised an eyebrow at him, before sighing and turning back to his laptop. Radek snickered helplessly. Carson grinned again, walking over to Rodney and kissing him gently, flicking his fingers at the coffee. The errant coffee flowed back into the mug, which Carson then placed back in front of Rodney. He kissed the Canadian again and grinned.

"Just because you canna do funky tricks…"

The End.


End file.
